


Worried About a Friend

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek), Tegan



Series: Amanda's Journal [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tegan/pseuds/Tegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of thoughts that Amanda wrote in her journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried About a Friend

Worried About a Friend

 

Vulcan, December 19th 2267

 

It has suddenly occurred to me that the incidents that transpire around James are not entirely coincidental, but form a pattern. It appears that he has made an eccentric habit of deliberately seeking out danger and then dragging my son along for the ride.

 

Unfortunately, now my husband has also become acquainted with the young Starfleet captain. Sarek has attended two diplomatic engagements aboard the Enterprise this year and both nearly killed him.

 

James is a sweet boy, but I do worry about his bad influence on my family.


End file.
